First Times
by Sailor Seraphim
Summary: It's not always sweet. It's not always magical. But, it's an experience you never forget. YAOI. Written for a challenge for the 1x2_fans community on LiveJournal.


Title: First Times  
  
Author: Sailor Seraphim (slrsera @ aol.com)  
  
Archive:   
  
l.e.t.h.a.l.t.h.o.u.g.h.t.s. :: http://www32.brinkster.com/slrseraphim  
  
FanFiction.net :: http://fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=39868  
  
All others please ask.  
  
Rating: R   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its related characters. If I did, the series would be chock-full of tasty shounen ai goodness. I do, however, own the situations which occur in this fic.  
  
Pairings: 1+2+1... duh  
  
Warnings: AWKWARD FIRST TIME SEX... implied. This is just short and stupid and you probably shouldn't read it.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Notes: Heh... I just wrote this as a short improv for someone on the LiveJournal Community 1x2_fans (http://www.livejournal.com/community/1x2_fans). Someone wanted to see an awkward first time sex scene between Heero and Duo, so I obliged. I'm such a nice person.  
  
Feedback: I take all constructive criticism. No flames, they leave nasty scorch marks on the carpet.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is it supposed to be like that?"  
  
Duo turned his head to face Heero, grimacing as he heard the way his hair *crunched* against the pillow and the twinge of pain from his nether regions that flared up at his movement. "I think it's supposed to get better."  
  
Heero snorted, swiping on finger down his semen and sweat-stained chest. That made him feel itchy, so he scratched. Flakes of dried... substance... decided to peel off with every swipe of his fingernails so Heero decided to stop. "Hn. I hope so."  
  
Running a hand down his tangled braid, Duo refused to think of what state his hair was in. All he could remember was that his scalp still hurt from when Heero had rolled on top of him and accidentally yanked on the chestnut braid. Duo had yelled in pain, which had been cut off when Heero had awkwardly tried to untangle the long hair from his hands, but ended up choking Duo with it. Again, on accident. If he weren't a horny 15-year-old boy, Duo would have been tempted to end the foray right then. With exhaustion settling on his body, the American decided that sleep might be good at this point. Carefully, he turned to lie on his stomach, since he was in no mood to put his ass under any more abuse.  
  
"I thought it was supposed to last longer."  
  
Stifling a groan, Duo cracked open one violet eye and glared at his bedmate. Heero was staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression, processing the whole experience like a computer would new data.  
  
"It lasted long enough for me," Duo griped, absently rubbing his backside. "I thought you'd NEVER finish."  
  
"Duo... I have spent longer amounts of time tying my shoes."  
  
"Well, it's your fault for wearing those ratty sneakers."  
  
"Did I hurt you?" Heero asked suddenly, turning to fix his deep blue eyes at Duo's not-quite-slumbering form. There was an undertone of concern in his voice, and it managed to make Duo feel all warm inside.  
  
"Do you really need to ask that?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't tell. You did come, after all."  
  
"Heero, I came *before* you did."  
  
"So?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you sure it gets better?"  
  
"I don't think it can get much worse."  
  
"Right."  
  
There was silence. Heero closed his eyes, thinking that Duo had finally fallen asleep.   
  
"You're bottoming next time," Duo piped up unexpectedly.  
  
Heero opened his eyes and looked across the pillow. "... There is going to be a next time?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"True," Heero replied. Then without any other word, he scooted across the bed to pull Duo into his arms. The violet-eyed boy looked at him curiously and Heero just shrugged. "I am not sleeping in the wet spot."  
  
Duo just smiled at him and snuggled against Heero's chest.   
  
Yes... maybe it did get better, after all.  
  
-- Owari -- 


End file.
